With the rise of the smart phone's age, the third party programs considerably are increased. The number of the predetermined third party programs is limited since the hardware of the smart phone is confined, so that it is required to download the application programs for the user from the internet network by himself. Currently, most of the download manners are that the user searches the application programs in the application program store or the internet network voluntarily. However, on one hand, it is hard to select one application program from many thousands of application programs. On the other hand, some malware indices the user to download the application program by way of different from downloading channels since the user does not understand the property of the malware so that the malware illegally acquires the income and damages the user rights.
Consequently, there is a need to develop a novel technique to solve the aforementioned problems.